User talk:Magegg
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Candle Cove Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Fun place. Kinda wish it had a chat. That's just the thing...I didn't delete anything. What I added was deleted. One of the fun things about Candle Cove is how people are always like "Ermehgersh was this show real?!?" and people persist in claiming it was real. I'm sorry, but I'm kinda one of those people who hate seeing people mess up original creations. I'll try to be more sensitive to other people's contributions, while still trying to make the wiki better. sup im the founder of the youtube-activity slendercat it would really help if u check it out Adminship Hello, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I helped you in your duties as an admin on this wiki. As you may have noticed, I have been contributing considerably to your wiki and I will only be assisting you further if you would be alright with me becoming an admin as well. Thank you for your consideration. PirateJet (talk) 05:08, July 9, 2013 (UTC) -- I've got a question how do u make characters like how u did on pirate Percy and others I tried doing it but it didn't work and when I mean characters I mean who they are and stuff because I have a Ben drowned wiki and I need to tell them who he is thanks ❤ -- Okay, thank you! Also, that wasn't me, that was another person. c: PirateJet (talk) 17:58, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Thade Soben and Tarantula Crew reply It sounds like a good idea, but it's been up for a while and people already have made fan art of Thade Soben, so it would need to be approached very carefully. Originally I had the story in some unreleased episodes, but you could move them to being a project made by a writer's daughter. It probably would be a good idea to come up with some information about why she made them, and maybe have an explaination that the unreleased animated episodes were actually made by her and mistaken for unreleased episodes. We could do the same for the Season Three Story Arc, and have it as something she actually worked on. I could make a page for her (since we have pages for the other actors and crew members). A category for the characters that fit into this story line should probably be added, too, for clarity. I could re-describe the cancelled season three episodes as being a project the girl was working on. I have a first name in mind (after looking at top baby names in the 1970's, for realism) but I'll let you decide whose daughter she is. Let me know. BTW I wasn't really going for "Adventure Time" I don't even watch that show, but from what I do know about it, I don't think we're turning it into a clone of Adventure Time. Adventure Time is basically a parody making fun of cliches in adventure stories. PyroGothNerd (talk) 17:54, December 4, 2013 (UTC) BTW just a warning, a lot of people like to troll this wiki, and we received word there may be a "troll invasion" coming. I just undid an edit made by a troll. Make sure to check the wiki activity whenever you come here.PyroGothNerd (talk) 13:49, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ...Hello? You there? PyroGothNerd (talk) 14:23, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'm here. Sorry, I had a couple problems with the login yesterday. Magegg (talk) 01:02, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so what do you think of the ideas I suggested in response to your idea? PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:53, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ...having trouble logging on again? PyroGothNerd (talk) 15:14, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, I was thinking rewrite it so that they were mistaken for season three animated episodes, and then have it turn out to have been written and made by the writer's daughter. That way, we can make it look like the season three thing was a mistake made on the wiki, as oppossed to them just dissapearing and regular readers thinking "What the heck happened to these articles?" PyroGothNerd (talk) 13:55, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Whoa whoa whoa....people can easily find out that SyFy channel owns no rights to candle cove...it takes, like, five minutes to discover that. PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:25, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Also, the reason I suggested she animated them, was so that wiki readers won't say "Oh hey, they changed the animated episodes into novels...guess they're making it up and changing it however they see fit." BTW according to piratejet, we get thousands of readers each day...and people will notice. There's a huge fan base for the fan-version of Candle Cove. PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:51, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Percy's Past was actually in the second season, btw. So, were you planning on replacing that episode, too? PyroGothNerd (talk) 21:24, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I can calm down now. You were very much worrying me. PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:47, December 12, 2013 (UTC) -- Sorry for the late reply. Yeah, I'm okay with you doing that. I'll help straighten everything out between the characters and novel pages. PirateJet (talk) 18:40, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Well, most of them already only appear in a book that was published to try and raise funds for the show. Also I think you mean 70's. Actually, in the 1970's they had all sorts of weird things in kids shows. Just look at H.R. Pufnstuf or Lidsville PyroGothNerd (talk) 13:18, December 17, 2013 (UTC) HOW IS THIS ANYTHING LIKE ADVENTURE TIME?!? Seriously, we are doing our best to be careful. That's why most of the monsters don't appear outside promotional literature, which The Fascinating Creatures of the Abysmal Kingdom basically is...a simple book full of unused monsters and info published to raise funds for the show and advertise.Heck, the book isn't even considered canon. As amatter of fact, I will include that on the page for the book. Also, in the 1970's, in a lot of TV shows, there were characters and creatures that only appeared once or twice, and then were never (or rarely) mentioned again. PyroGothNerd (talk) 17:06, December 17, 2013 (UTC) But if you watch old shows like Smurfs or H.R. Pufnstuf, there was occasional variety. There are only 3 sentient species, the rest are basically animals and monsters, and a lot of them were scrapped and only mentioned in the book. PyroGothNerd (talk) 21:49, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that works. PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:46, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, when I was adding the not considered canon thing, it occurred to me the article only talked about the fictional authors. PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:59, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Did you see my reply to your comment on my blog? 'Cause I explained that blog in those comments....PyroGothNerd (talk) 21:27, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ...you having computer troubles agains? Are you there? ...(poke poke poke poke poke poke poke) PyroGothNerd (talk) 17:40, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. I'll stop poking you :) PyroGothNerd (talk) 18:36, December 19, 2013 (UTC) -- Okay, so to explain, I keep undoing your edit on the Edward page, because he wasn't in the novel/cartoon series, he was in the puppet show. Your edit doesn't make sense. PirateJet (talk) 22:17, December 30, 2013 (UTC) -- Um, okay... I just wanted to mention it because I found Edward on the CandleCoveIncident website, mentioning him on the TV show as part of the crew... I wasn't trying to be rude... PirateJet (talk) 22:28, December 30, 2013 (UTC) -- Okay then, I thought what you said was a bit out of character, I wasn't sure how to react. XD Yeah, I guess I have been on a bit of a tangent lately, it's probably fueled by the two weeks when I was gone and I felt bad for not doing anything when you came back and made your novel seperation. PirateJet (talk) 22:34, December 30, 2013 (UTC) You there? Some one informed Piratejet of a mistake on the wiki home page, but Piratejet hasn't responded...and I suggested a possible way to edit parts of the wiki. Think you could chack his wall and check them out? PyroGothNerd (talk) 02:30, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Response to "No" You know, I remember complaining to you when you first started this wiki, and you said you only made it "for fun" and that it wasn't meant to be taken seriously...then you came back and insisted on changing things, to better the wiki. NOW you want to DELETE IT?!? SO BECAUSE IT DIDN'T TURN OUT THE WAY YOU WANTED, YOU'RE JUST GOING TO DELETE IT?!? That is NOT right!!! I can't just stand by and let that happen, Magegg. This wiki means a lot to me, and to others. Once you create a wiki, it's not just for the founder. It's for everyone. While you were gone, PirateJet, Zimvader, I, and other worked hard '''adding to this wiki, finding and making pictures, figuring out episodes, looking up information others had already written. I even looked at older shows for inspiration! People made fan art based on the content of this wiki. If you don't care about the wiki, don't delete it! Because there are people who still care about this wiki. And I will fight to keep this wiki up. BTW, while we're at it, TV shows had multiple species and world and such LONG BEFORE ADVENTURE TIME, your comparing what was on this wiki to Adventure Time always got on my nerves since they are NOTHING alike and I got the idea from older series and TV shows, such as Smurfs (multiple species) Care Bears (villains and characters only appear once or twice, and no completely set continuity) and others. PyroGothNerd (talk) 15:44, January 31, 2014 (UTC) To be perfectly honest this entire "delete the entire wiki simply because I'm not pleased with some ideas" thing, sounds extremely selfish and petty. Even ignoring the fact that fans rely on this wiki for information concerning the Candle Cove universe, but by deleting it that you would rid the world of hundreds of characters, groups, locations, etc. that fans have created for this wiki. All that accomplishes is riding the world of creativity, which is awful. So please don't delete this wiki. NⓍFⓍurthWall (talk) 17:11, January 31, 2014 (UTC) You sir, are anoying Dear sir i have recently have been alerted of fiendery by my good friend, PGN. there is no reason for you to delete this wikia. not to mention all of the work that had gone it to the content. please, dont be a jerk. Sincerely Dr0Shadow (talk) 17:28, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Dr0Shadow, fear mythos writer. I said NO My statement was definitive and rotun: I WILL DELETE THE WIKI. OK, no. You convinced me to not delete it. However, it would be fine if you do some backups of the articles, you know, in case something happens. I'm going to save my main articles, just in case. Magegg (talk) 05:16, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Not touching the TV show, but... Hey Maggeg, about that you wrote in PGN's talk page: how far does the "don't touch the tv show" thing goes? I mean, no adding new seasons nor episodes is clear, but what about characters (new or editing the original ones), already existing episode plots or other details? Those are forbidden to be touched, too? I just ask for future references in case me or others add more things. Zimvader42 (talk) 18:02, April 12, 2014 (UTC)Zimvader42 I wrote the rumored season three thing BECAUSE ADRIAN GRIMES WAS KNOWN FOR HINTING THAT THERE WAS ONE!!! I MADE IT CLEAR ON THAT PAGE THAT IT IS NOT CONSIDERED ACTUALLY PART OF THE SHOW!!! You could have renamed it something like "knock offs" or something like that but you insisted on deleting the whole thing?!? REALLY?!? I even made it clear that no one knew for sure if the episodes actually existed!!! PyroGothNerd (talk) 21:20, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Okay, let me explain...you see, after a while I realized that I had come up with the "animated episodes" because Adrian Grimes in a Tales of the Laughingstock had implied that another director had continued the series. Here's an idea for a compromise: How about I put the page back up (if possible) and we rename it as an illegally made spin-off? We could name it "Candle Cove: The story continues" or something corny like that. I'll check to see if I added it to the back-up wiki. PyroGothNerd (talk) 21:31, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Here's the redid page made to seem like a spin-off instead. PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:14, April 13, 2014 (UTC) That's just the thing...The Spin off was supposed to be a rumor! We need something to explain why Adrian Grimes believes another director continued making the series not long after the death of Emerson Grimes! PyroGothNerd (talk) 12:20, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Excuse me Maggeg and PGN, I just wanted to say something... Well, I've been reading the CCE:TotL creepypasta and what Grimes says is that he saw the making of one episode that was supposed to be the starter of season 3, but the episode never aired. Since he was supposedly a kid by that time, may I suggest that season 3 never existed and Adrian simply thought it was going to be season 3 because of a mistake or whatever, and what he actually took part of was indeed a season 2 episode? One of those which we never got to know the name? One of those which were SEBTAW, maybe? Anyway, I don't really care too much about Grimes (neither of them) as much as I do to keep this wiki, how to say it, together? On one hand I support the "mysterious, two-season running local TV show" impression of Maggeg because that's what candle cove is supposed to be about, disturbing visuals and mystery, but on the other hand I support the "intent of expanding a possible franchise through spin-offs and additional material" idea of PGN, mainly because it has so much potential for creativity oriented towards new characters and fan-made disturbing visuals, which in some cases can be even more disturbing than others in the "original" show. In fact, it isn't just about the creativity of the users, is the whole expansion of an otherwise reduced fanbase. When I came to this wiki like, two years ago, I never thought of editing it. I just came in thinking that candle cove was real and every time I saw a new article, I enjoyed thinking there was someone out there that actually took their time to research about an almost forgotten tv show. But then again, this wiki was almost never edited by almost no one: it was like looking at a desert, in which at some point a new episode could be added, or a new infor about the characters, but then it could stay "frozen" for months and months. We (and specially PGN) changed that. Nowadays, you can tell that, even small, the candle cove fanbase is a thing. Yes is small, but believe me when I say that two years ago, it's size was so small that compared to the fanbase today, it was practically inexistent. The problem about disturbing visuals and mystery, is that if you don't promote creativity on it, speculation of some sort, the thing never grows and eventually it becomes old. Maggeg, what would you think this wiki would be today without the users? It would be as desertic as it was two years ago. Nowadays most of the growing fanart in Deviantart about candle cove is, what a surprise, about the characters that were invented by us, and the original characters mixed with these new ones: in other words, both new and original content have become part of the same. There's no "original" candle cove and "new" candle cove. But however, I see Maggeg's point about the nonsensical growth: some things are just too much (and yes, I know how ridiculous that must sound coming from the guy who invented the "element-people" and stuff of the sorts). Maybe there's too much variety on things that, well, are not that important: maybe there are too much species, maybe there're too much locations, maybe there're too many new characters, maybe there are too much adaptations that do not make chronological sense, maybe some illustrations or arguments in some articles are painfully bad. I REALISE THAT. But is not about deleting everything and putting it all the way back as it was in the beggining (not now that there is a growing number of fans of this creepypasta TV show) and neither is it about just coming up with more and more and more stuff to add; I THINK WE CAN REACH AGREEMENT. I can, for example, erase most of the element-people, especially those which never actually appeared in the TV show and no one (except me, of course) will miss. Some characters and some actors and other pages can be erased or fused or just fixed to show a darker atmosphere, which is the spirit of candle cove. THERE'S NO NEED TO KEEP IT ALL, BUT THERE'S NO NEED NOT TO KEEP THE GOOD PARTS. Especially if this subject is the cause of the intense argument between PGN and Maggeg. The wiki users and admins doesn't have to necesarily agree, but at least try to respect the good that each other has done for the wiki. Well, this bucking message is long as hell, but I've been wanting to say this for months now. Zimvader42 (talk) 14:52, April 14, 2014 (UTC)Zimvader42 Okay then - PGN Alright alright, That could work. Just a thought, mayb Adrians statements could have sparked rumors that there was a third season, but after investigation it turned out the rumors weren't true? And then we could tie in the alread-made stuff being mistaken for season three because of the rumors. ''Maybe (emphasis on "maybe'") we could make a misconceptions page. There are sometimes web-pages discussing misconceptions on franchises such as Godzilla, maybe we could use it to say "There was no season three" and discuss how that rumor started because of Adrian Grimes believing that there was going to be one (and maybe include that fake screenshots were made to try and "prove" the existance of the season, and even go over why the screenshots are fake, such as "as you can see, The Skin-Taker's eyes and trademark cape are missing" and stuff like that), and then some other stuff that would be considered "misconceptions" about the show. Also, we do need to reach some agreements. I agree that it's probably for the best that we don't add a bunch more characters, but deleting too much would be noticed by those who come to the wiki, as well, making people wonder what is going on. Zimvader's right about the growth as well...when I first came here, the few episodes described all sounded like "Lost Episode" Creepypastas. A show can be dark and creepy without being lost episodes. Just look at Invader Zim! There were also character pages missing and such. Changes made and sugestions Here's some changes I made you might want to check over, and why I made them. I implied on some pages the novel series was a graphic novel series, since one, that would explain why most people haven't heard of it, since Graphic novels were still mostly considered "childish" two,and because a lot of kids shows at the time were adapted into comic books (EX Archie Sonic Comics, Care Bears comic series, etc.) and three, we could try to say that's where PirateJet's illustrations came from, since at the end of some comic books, artists would put little drawings they made of the characters at the back. I didn't go into detail about the graphic novel aspect, and only most pages it's only implied. I also changed Caroline Barker's statements on the novel series because it didn't make sense to me for her to completely hate something her daughter made. So now it's more of "I'm not particularly fond of them, but I don't completely hate them, I'm glad my daughter took an interest, but I feel she made some mistakes" I also made it so the author is actually the reason they're not on the Caroline Barker Foundation website (by request) and Adrian Grimes is the one who absolutely hates them (and he claims to hate anything to do with Candle Cove, yet keeps trying to buy the rights). It might seem a little drastic, but I wanted stuff to make some sort of sense. Also, maybe we could make a page about the Caroline Barker Foundation? We keep mentioning them afterall. People are going to want to know about them. And with that, we need to decide: Are they even still around? On the one hand, Caroline Barker foundation still being around would cause people to try and find their website. On the other hand, if we say they aren't still around, people will think "that's awfully convienient" and we do try to make everything believable. PyroGothNerd (talk) 18:26, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Misconceptions page Here, I turned the spinn-off page into a misconceptions page, and included Season Three as a misconception. There are other wikis that include misconceptions pages (such as many anime pages, where bad translations often lead to misconceptions) so I figured it wouldn't seem too out of place, since an obscure show suddenly thrown into the spotlight is bound to have misconceptions. PyroGothNerd (talk) 18:42, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Sigh... I can't believe I'm getting the exact opposite of what I was trying to achieve with my message. Is not that I'm missing the point, is just that my point is not like yours. I don't want to turn candle cove into something cheap as you say, I just want to make evident that what we have here is a total lack of agreement and two or more different points of view and ideas that are tearing the wiki apart. I don't want you to erase your stuff, give up and let the wiki to us like saying "do whatever you want, this isn't worth anymore", and neither do I want ourselves to have to delete everything we have created here. As I already said, I just think that we can make a better wiki by erasing the useless and keeping the good, and the good is not necessarily and only the original articles, is also some of ours. Maybe you're right and I give too much importance to the fanbase. Heck is not that it is actually big or anything (but still bigger than some years ago) but, with all the respect (and I'm being serious here), if you wanted the wiki to remain the small, desertic (pardon me for using this word again, but I mean desert not as something bad, but as something loosely written) dark, somewhat obscure and mysterious thing it was when you created it and edited it during the first month, why didn't you just say so, or write it in the main page, or make any of us know before doing anything that could have gone out of hand? Inevitably, people who already liked candle cove saw your wiki and liked it and, of course, if you like something and you think you can contribute, you do. That's what I mean with the fanbase: we are the fanbase. We liked your project and decided to help, and since there wasn't any sign that said expressly not to change too many things of the wiki, we started to create new articles. It was inevitable, and I'm sure that some of the first things we added were pretty good additions to the whole concept. But that's only my opinion. Anyway tell me: don't you like Horace's crew, Red Mary, some of the monsters, etc.? Because I consider those to be the best things we have come out with, and if you don't like even those, then we have a real problem here. Anyway, I repeat, I believe that the growth has gone out of our hands. I can't deny that, because is a fact. You don't need to tell me how many things the candle cove "franchise" has, because I've already seen all of them when reading the wiki. And again, if I have to erase some or most of the articles I've created, if the graphic novels, the massive number of actors, the element people, the other characters, etc. have to be erased, if that makes the wiki to stabilize a little, then I'll do. Oh, by the way, shouldn't you stop comparing us to adventure time already? That's getting old. There are other shows in the world, and adventure time is not precissely the one our articles resemble the most. Zimvader42 (talk) 19:31, April 14, 2014 (UTC)Zimvader42 "So, if your idea is to respecto EVERY SINGLE THING coming out of any person of the "fanbase"'s ass, it makes it completely irrelevant because then everything is true and nothing makes sense anymore." Oh god... first of all, is not to respect every single thing. I say again, I repeat for the who-knows-which time, that some of the things we added at the beginning are good enough to stay. Not all the other stuff, not all the recent changes, but some things like some secondary characters are too integrated to be separated. Besides, how do you decide what is fan-based shit (pardon the language) and what is not? I don't remember that Poppy neither Milo appeared in the original story by Kris Straub. I don't even think that Melrose appeared in that story at all. The same way, Susan Siren, the Banana King, Horace's Crew and some others din't appear in the original creepypasta either, but aren't those already part of the creepypasta? Aren't any of those creepy, original or good enough by your standards, that their only existance means to you the "corruption" of the original story? As far as I can tell, you're also part of that what you rudely call "the fanbase's ass". The only difference is that you were one of (if not) the first. You invented some episodes. Fine. You invented some characters. Fine. We do the same, but then again, what we did is, according to you, a pure monstrosity. And I re-re-repeat, because I don't think you're getting it, I'm agreeing with you in the fact that nowaday's CC wiki is somewhat of a monstrosity that often contradicts itself, but AGAIN (dammit I'm starting to hate to repeat this word over and over), I'm not trying to tell you or PGN or anyone to accept every crap we come out with, but when some of our creations are as good as your originals ones, don't they have the right to stay? Zimvader42 (talk) 20:23, April 14, 2014 (UTC)Zimvader42 No need to be a jerk! Did you read my last message at all?!? I was trying to reach a compromise, but you just went to my talk page and, instead of calmly giving your opinion, DECIDED TO BE A FREAKING JERK!!! I NEVER SAID WE SHOULD RESPECT EVERY SINGLE THING OUT THERE!!! I'VE SEEN LOTS OF CRAPPY FAN-MADE CANDLE COVE CREEPYPASTAS! I KNOW WE CAN ONLY RESPECT SO MUCH! BUT ADRIAN GRIMES AND HIS CLAIMS ARE ALREADY PART OF THE WIKI!!! THEY WERE BEFORE I EVEN GOT HERE!!! Funny, I remember before getting an account getting blocked for disrespecting the SEBTAW idea because I thought it was bull, and then YOU SAID THE WIKI WAS JUST FOR FUN AT THAT TIME, AND CLAIMED EVERYONE KNEW IT WAS FAKE!!! AT WHAT POINT DID YOU BECOME THE ONE TAKING THIS THING SO SERIOUSLY? Did you read what Zimvader said?!? Did you then go down to see how I replied to what Zimvader said?!? DID YOU EVEN LOOK AT THE MISCONCEPTIONS PAGE I MADE TO TRY AND EXPLAIN THERE NEVER WAS A SEASON THREE AND THAT ADRIAN GRIMES WAS MISTAKEN?!? I'm trying to accomadate your opinions because you are the founder, BUT YOU SEEM TO HATE EVERY SINGLE THING!!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON IN YOUR LIFE TO MAKE YOU SO FREAKING ANGRY AT EVERY SINGLE THING ON THIS WIKI, BUT STOP TAKING IT OUT ON THE WIKI!!! YOU CAN'T JUST DISSAPEAR FOR MONTHS ON END, THEN SUDDENLY POP UP AND SAY YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF WHAT WE DID!!! Where were you both times trolls were attacking the wiki, anyway? I MESSAGED YOU THE SECOND TIME!!! THIS WIKI ISN'T MADE UP OF EVERYTHING COMING OUT OF THE FAN BASE!!!! AT ONE POINT PIRATEJET STOPPED SOMEONE FROM ADDING A FAN CHARACTER TO THE WIKI!!! PyroGothNerd (talk) 02:46, April 15, 2014 (UTC) I made a misconceptions page where I stated that the third season never existed, and that all content related to it was a hoax. I also listed other misconceptions related to the "show" I told you that in my message from this morning. I also asked if a Caroline Barker Foundation page should be made, since they are mentioned so much. Clearly, you did not read my message, or you would already know this. Oh, and check Zimvader's new message too, and while our messages are long, ACTUALLY READ THE WHOLE THINGS, DANG IT! PyroGothNerd (talk) 03:05, April 15, 2014 (UTC) And Zimvader's right: The episodes you came up with are just as "fan made" as everything else on this entire wiki. And, actually, I remember really wanting to delete the movie pages, and brought it up to you, but at the time, you said, once again, that the wiki was "just for fun" If you insist on deleting something....DELETE THE MOVIE PAGES!!! Also, you have my full permission to delete the Po! Productions page. I realize that page was a bad idea. However, you can't say we're out of control when you have shown a lack of control with speaking to us, and, quite frankly, there is no way to control how a wiki turns out. As for us, we're going to try and make it seem real, and it can't seem real if there's no information about it. And by golly STOP WITH THE ADVENTURE TIME COMAPRISONS!!!! THIS IS NOTHING LIKE ADVENTURE TIME!!! I based most of the stuff I added on old children's TV shows, where some characters, locations, and sometimes entire species (for some shows) were only ever introduced once or twice! THAT'S HOW MOST CHILDREN'S SERIES WORKED!!! PyroGothNerd (talk) 03:16, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Deleted a page without warning? You realize people think we're full of crap everytime they see the SEBTAW page, right? I had to delete a comment that pretty much insulted every single one of us the other day. Also, with something like that, there's always going to be controversy. Heck, there's people who still claim the first Moon Landing was fake! You can't just delete a page all the time. People NOTICE that kind of stuff, and call people out on it. Sometimes, you've got to talk with people before deleting something! PyroGothNerd (talk) 12:25, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh, BTW, since it's been a while since you've been here, we have forums now, just so you know. PyroGothNerd (talk) 12:32, September 29, 2014 (UTC) This is why you need to frequent the wiki more often. I made that page ages ago. I wish you had said something sooner so I wouldn't have to worry about it now. If that's the case, I understand. But remember, you've done that to many of my articles, as well. I don't mind the "novel series" thing (although I think graphic novel would have fit much better, since many children's shows have had graphic novel adaptions) but when you had Caroline Barker flat out insult the novel series, it didn't make any sense because the series was written by her own daughter, and she had come up with many of those characters while working. You flat out made her hate the things that were written. Think about how you felt seeing SEBTAW being questioned on the wiki. That's probably about how I felt seeing Caroline Barker hate the Novel series and pilot. (Needless to say, I edited Caroline's statements, and also added some statements from Adrian Grimes and Mary Presscott) I feel like we don't have enough communication about this stuff. That's one of the reasons I brought up the forum thing. ... And while you're here.... did you see what I did with the home page? See, we got a poll area, now, the current one was added by Piratejet. I also made directs to the main characters articles (yeah, it's just a gallery, but it looks pretty good) Ooh, and the custom cursor? I found this little sword cursor. I also added a link to the episodes list, because people would go to random pages asking if anything was known about the episodes, which got very annoying after a while. PyroGothNerd (talk) 17:13, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey, just so you know, I made a very minor edit to the Innovation page. I added a trivia section, where it says that some people believe it may have had trouble transmitting some colors, such as the color of Milo's hair. On the Milo page, it then mentions that children where more likely to see Milo's hair as the same color as their own rather than other colors. However, the "color issues" thing is not official. I thought I should let you know since you got upset last time a more severe edit was made to the Innovation page. PyroGothNerd (talk) 23:15, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ALSO: Just so you know, a bit ago I started a work-in-progress Rules page that I recently edited. If there are any other rules you can think of, please be so kind as to add them. I also added a section for what to do if someone feels they were unfairly blocked or if there was a misunderstanding. PyroGothNerd (talk) 01:39, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey, you're here! Since you're here, I thought you might want a say in an idea PirateJet and I came up with. I figured we could all discuss it here PyroGothNerd (talk) 01:20, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Please help. There's some trolls harassing me and trying to act like I'm blocking them injustly when I'm only blocking them for rules that have been broken. Since I'm currently the only one fully active (Zimvader said something about a trip) I need all the help I can get, since its' really easy for them to target me when no oneelse is blocking them. PyroGothNerd (talk) 19:44, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Man do you even know what trolling really is, because I think you might be using the word incorrectly, how exactly in a way that everyone is an anon trying to get a laugh about what they are doing? Because pretty much when they are messing with you then that's what trolling is, wouldn't you think that you're trolling in a way but you don't know by calling others trolls? It pretty much seems that way 15:55, July 12, 2015 (UTC) CrushforceX regarding Mage's block from a while ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nxr8DYnwpgU I also found a source on a page, and it was a community link that sourced back to you. I cant guarentee which page I also found some areas leading to an author that claims to never have worked on it. Again, it was a while ago, so... This is the extent of my knowledge, but these were enough information. I would reccomend you would also put something before posting saying have you read the rules, then put a link to the rules that says "Code of conduct". This would disuade many people from clicking it (let's be honest, no one does if they have a strong opinion) but if a person already knows its fake, they would (to not break any rules) and most likely do not have a strong opinion. CrushforceX (talk) 02:57, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Admin Request Hello Magegg, I would like to apply to become an admin, I know lots about the 2007 reboot, I have a system of informants, and could really help this wiki if you would allow me please respond soon Theskintaker22 (talk) 20:03, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Never. No one will ever be this wiki's admin but myself. Magegg (talk) 18:03, January 10, 2016 (UTC) I got an Idea I got an idea for an article but I want to run by you to see if you approve of it. I call it the Candle Cove Complete Series DVD Treasure Chest. The article says that several units of a DVD box set contioning 3 or 4 seasons worth of Candle Cove was found in a Big Lots in 2016. The episodes on the disk seam to less dark and controversial then the internet chatter claims they were. Also the production value seam of a higher quality then they history recalls. The box says that the copy write for it contents was 2009 to Hey kids studios and some film distributor that doesn't seam to exist. The collection also contains interviews with the cast and crew of including many who died before 2009 and few people who neaver worked on the show. Most people say the DVDs are hoax but some conspiery theorist say they came from an alternate reality.Goldwind1 (talk) 18:05, February 4, 2017 (UTC)